


The Interview

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: A new, nervous reporter gets the scoop of a lifetime. The chance to interview Harry Potter on his thoughts about the twentieth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Written to commemorate said anniversary.





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your wands, fellow Potterheads, to remember the fallen /*

I waited nervously outside the imposing double doors. I could feel my knees knocking the longer I waited. Why had I asked, no, begged to do this? As long as I could remember, I had heard about him, read about him, wanted to meet him. Now the moment was here, I wanted to throw up. 

His personal assitant shot me looks from time to time; wary but impersonal, as she went about her business. Office memos flew in, so many, yet she dealt with them all calmly and efficiently. I was quite impressed but didn't think she'd be interested in my thoughts. 

Suddenly she looked over at me. “Mr Potter will see you now. You have thirty minutes, and not a minute more,” she warned. 

I stood and nodded, suddenly feeling clammy and faint. I made my feet move forward till I stood inches away from his door. I tried to take a few deep breaths before I took the plunge of actually opening his door. 

His PA must have felt sorry for me, for she came to my side, lightly touching my arm. “He really is quite nice...and a wonderful boss. But if you don't go in there now, he'll think you cancelled, and you'll never get another shot at this,” she said gently. 

I nodded, gulping for air. It was now or never. “Thank you,” I whispered to her. 

She nodded and opened the door for me. Really, she could have given me a warning, or possibly a count down. She poked her head in and announced me. “Miss Wright to see you, sir,” she announced, and gave me a gentle push. I turned to half glare at her, but she closed the door behind me.

He was seated behind a large impressive desk, covered with files and parchment. Behind his desk was two bookshelves, crammed with books of all shapes and sizes. They looked to be haphazardly organised, in no order at all. Photographs of his family, his large Potter-Weasley, family were scattered amongst the books in frames. I, and everyone in the wizarding world, could name all of them, for they often made the papers. Not that they were press hungry, no, sometimes they were mentioned purely for their dismissal and annoyance at the media intrusion into their lives. 

He stood. I had heard he wasn't even six feet tall, but even so, he was intimidating...until he smiled kindly at me. “Miss Wright, it's a pleasure.” He offered me his hand. I stared stupidly at it, still standing near the door. After an uncomfortable silence, he took pity on me and lowered his hand. 

He came around the side of his desk, indicating the two chairs set up near the fireplace. I saw a jug of water and two glasses. “Won't you please have a seat, and we can get this interview started,” he said. 

Interview. Oh, yes, the reason I was there. I cleared my throat and actually took a step towards him. “Th-Thank you, sir,” I mumbled. 

“Please, call me Harry,” he offered, pouring a glass of water and leaving it near a chair for me. 

“I'm Bonnie,” I offered, my brain finally kicking in and propelling me towards him. Again he offered his hand, and I took it, shaking it vigorously. “Hello.” 

“Hello.” I looked down at our connected hands, still shaking his with great enthusiasm. I flushed but he seemed amused so I quickly withdrew my hand. “Wright? Your name seems vaguely familiar.” 

I get that a lot, but usually it's with the Quidditch people. “Well, sir...Harry,” I corrected, at his look, “one of my ancestors invented the Golden Snitch; Bowman Wright. He lived in Godric's Hollow, in fact, a lot of my family have lived there, too, over the years.” 

He looked surprised, in a good way. “You don't say! Do you play Quidditch, Bonnie?” 

I laughed. “I kind of have to, its tradition in my family.” 

He laughed too. “My kids probably say the same...but they love it as much as my wife and I love it. What position do you play?” 

Damn, I was hoping that may have been the opening I needed to ask him about his family. “I'm usually given Seeker, because I'm the smallest and fastest, but I really love playing Chaser.” 

“Hmph, sounds like my wife,” he said, with a soft smile on his face. I glanced at his desk where he had a large portrait of his family. 

He noticed my stare and looked fondly at the photograph. “It was taken at my godson's wedding last March. It's probably the nicest family photo we've had taken in ages, all dressed up and on our best behaviour, for Teddy's and Victoire's sake,” he chuckled. 

“It's a lovely photograph,” I commented. “You have a lovely family.” And he did, I really meant it. His son, James had Ginny Potter's colouring, yet still had similar features to his father. Albus had the Potter hair and eyes, and Lily was again a combination of both her parents; her hair a darker shade of red than her mother. I had read somewhere it was a throwback to her paternal grandmother. 

“Yes, I do. Now, I suppose we best be getting on with the interview,” he said, shooting his family a fond look. 

I glanced at my watch, five minutes gone already, and I had a million and one things to ask him. I opened my bag and removed my quill. “Er, would you mind if I used my Quick-Quill notebook?” I asked. I did not want to miss a single word of anything he said.

Something passed over his face, then he shrugged. “I suppose so. Could you lay it here?” he asked, patting the table that held the jug of water. 

“Sure,” I said, having been warned he was most untrusting of reporters. He rarely gave personal interviews, which was why I absolutely could not muck this up. This just added to my pressure, and the nausea rose again. 

I lay the Quick Quill notebook down, and it sprung to life. “I'm in Head Auror Harry Potter's office at the Ministry of Magic, on April 20th, eleven o'clock,” I recited. He watched the quill record my exact words, and nodded, pleased. 

“Harry, the Daily Prophet is putting together a special edition for the twentieth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I would like to thank you for the opportunity to talk to you today.” He nodded his head in acknowledgement. I took a deep breath and began. “ So, does it actually feel like it's been twenty years since the battle?” I asked him. 

He shook his head. “At times it feels like it's gone like that,” he said, clicking his fingers. “Other times it feels like a whole other lifetime ago. I still find it hard to accept that in just a couple of years, I'll be forty.” He sounded so genuinely surprised that I couldn't help but laugh. “Although my kids like to tease me about my grey hairs.” 

I smiled as I quickly checked out his hair. “What are your memories, twenty years on? What do you most remember about the events of May Second, 1998?” I asked.

To my surprise, he answered quickly, but quietly. “The bodies, all laid out in the Great Hall. Far, far too many bodies, covered in sheets. Some I knew, most I didn't, but I'll never forget walking in there and seeing them. Just years before, when the professors thought Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts, all the students had to sleep in the Great Hall in sleeping bags while they searched the castle. It reminded me of that, only, I knew weren't sleeping.” 

His quiet voice made his telling of the memory more poignant. “What about the next morning? In the light of day, what was the atmosphere like at Hogwarts?” 

“It was mixed,” he said, still quiet. “A sense of relief, that Voldemort was gone, mostly, but because some of his followers had escaped, there was still a sense, for me anyway, that the job wasn't done, that it wasn't over. There was also the immense feeling of grief, as people came to identify and collect the bodies of their loved ones, to take them home for burial.” 

“So it wasn't a time for celebration?” I asked. 

He looked startled. “ No, not at all. Our immediate future was fifty funerals and a lot of rebuilding. Hogwarts was, of course, severely damaged, as was Gringotts. Our immediate way of life needed structure, guidance; it's so easy to panic in times like that. Somehow, Kingsley Shacklebolt steered us through those tough few days, weeks and months. I admire the hell out of him for that.” 

“You say that you felt like the job wasn't complete, despite defeating Voldemort. Is that why you accepted the offer to start Auror training rather than return to Hogwarts for your final year, along with Hermione Granger?” I asked. 

He nodded. “I thought about it for a long time and asked advice from people closest to me, people I trusted. I've never regretted my decision,” he said truthfully. 

“So you never considered any other career, such as Quidditch? You're still regarded as probably the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had. No regrets there?” I asked. 

He laughed. “I can't wait to tell Charlie that – my brother-in-law,” he explained. “No, I saw what Ginny went through with all the training, all the stress the public doesn't see. I love flying, love playing the game, but I don't have the hunger for it. And I would never want to play professionally against Ginny.” 

“What about becoming a professor?” I asked. 

“Now that I never considered at the time,” he said, scratching his beard. “Although Neville asks me often enough these days.” 

Hmm, Neville. Professor Longbottom, one of the most respected professors at Hogwarts,ever. I became aware Harry was waiting for me, and I continued my questioning. 

“The Auror department is now the strongest they've ever been, and the current crime rate is at an all time low. Many people have attributed that to you and the many initiatives you've brought to the department since you became Head,” I said. 

“I can't take all the credit. Head Auror Robards was incredibly generous with his time as we transitioned before he retired, and I always had the support of the Minister for Magic when it came to introducing ideas to the Auror training and procedures,” he responded, refusing to take all the credit. 

“And now one of your best friends is our current Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley. She is known for introducing many Muggle ideas into the Ministry, especially on the technological side. Some of the more traditional familes don't agree with so many changes to our way of life. What are your thoughts?” I asked. 

“I support Hermione one hundred percent in this, especially regarding technology. The Muggles are so far advanced in this area and we are in danger of being left far behind. It's really all about sharing information, between wizarding schools, hospitals, wizarding departments all around the world, really. It would be a tremendous advantage in so many ways. It's also a great way to introduce jobs for people in our world like Squibs or even Muggles who marry into wizarding families. I also applaud headmistress Macgonagall for introducing technological courses for students over the summer break. Both my godson, Teddy and son, James, took the course and found it extremely worthwhile,” he said proudly. “I hope my second son and daughter will do so too.” 

“What about other Muggle fields?” I asked, more out of my own curiousity than a question for the article. 

He looked serious as he responded. “There is a lot of unrest in the Muggle world right now. Naturally we monitor it closely. They have chemical and nucleur weapons, and we have to know how that will affect our own world and how we can counter these weapons should they be released. MACUSA has been very helpful in this area, but that's all I can really say about that.” 

I nodded to show I understood. “You spoke before about talking to people you trusted when it came to deciding your path after the battle. Can you name those trusted people?” I asked, truly curious. 

“Right from my days as a Hogwarts student, headmistress Macgonagall was always supportive in my chosen career. In the weeks after the battle, when choices had to be made, I spoke often with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been an Auror before becoming our Minister for Magic. He gave me an excellent insight into what the job was really like and the direction he wanted the department to go in.” 

“ I also spoke with Arthur Weasley. He's a man I respect so much, and he's worked at the Ministry for many years. His insight was invaulable back then, and I still find myself asking his advice from time to time, even now, despite him retiring several years ago.” 

He took a sip of water before continuing; he had done a lot of talking. “Naturally I spoke with my two closest friends, Ron and Hermione. She had already decided to return to Hogwarts, and believe me, she tried to convince Ron and I to go back with her, and she was very convincing.” He chuckled at the memory. 

“So how did you decide what you wanted to do?” I asked. 

“I talked to the one person who was also affected by my decision. In fact, she was probably the main reason why I even considered returning to Hogwarts, the thought of having a Voldemort free year with her, of Quidditch matches, and Hogsmeade visits with her and my two best friends,” he said, softer than before. 

“You're talking about Ginny Weasley,” I clarified. 

He nodded and even his face softened. “We talked about the pros and cons of both decisions and what it meant for the two of us. Believe me, after spending so much time apart, the last thing I wanted was to be apart from her again. But with her love and support, I signed up with the Aurors,” he said. 

I looked at him curiously. Was he aware of how his voice changed when he talked about his wife? It became softer; he became softer. I must have had a weird look on my face because he asked me, “What?” I shook my head and got back to the questions.

“After the battle you were just eighteen years old and probably the most eligible bachelor in England. Yet you reunited with your Hogwarts sweetheart after the battle and became engaged after she finished Hogwarts the following year. Married two years later and your first son born two years after that.” 

He smiled proudly. “Yes, this year we will celebrate our seventeeth wedding anniversary.” 

“You could have been a playboy, really lived the swinging, single life. No regrets in that aspect of your life?” I asked. 

“Not a one,” he said immediately. “Life with Ginny has been crazy, fun and wonderful. She knows me better than I know myself, and me, her. Honestly, the thought of me as some sort of playboy wizard is just ridiculous. Gin will get a huge laugh out of that,” he said fondly.

There was a knock at his door, and his PA stuck her head in. “Just a reminder about your lunch appointment, sir,” she said. 

“Thank you, Brenda. We'll be finishing up soon,” Harry said. 

A glance at my watch told me I had already run over my thirty minutes. I still had plenty of questions I wanted to ask but I knew I'd have to wrap it up soon. “I really appreciate your time today, Mr Potter, sir. I just have a couple of last questions, if that's okay?” I asked hopefully. 

“ Of course, go ahead...and it's Harry,” he reminded me. I nodded and continued. 

“May I ask, will you be at any of the many celebrations around London on May second?” I asked. The Ministry usually held some sort of ceremony, as well as Hogwarts. Several churches offered a service of remembrance, including St Jerome's at Godric's Hollow, which I planned to attend. 

The Potter-Weasley families were rarely seen at the annual remembrance ceremonies held that day, even the ones at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had attended the very first one, in 1999 at Hogwarts, where she and Ginny Weasley were, of course, students. The newly married Hermione and Ron had spoken at the five year anniversary, while a pregnant Ginny and Harry stayed home. 

“While I understand the reason so many wizards feel the need to celebrate, for me, it is a day to remember those we lost. Not just lost on that day, but the many who we lost, the many who suffered, under Voldemort. It's a day of reflection. The only celebration I'll be attending is for my niece, Victoire's, birthday,” he commented. 

“Apart from that very first anniversary, you were rarely seen at Hogwarts,” I asked him. “In fact, that was perhaps the only time you were seen returning to your former school till your own children went.” 

“That's not true. I visited Hogwarts when my godson was there,” he protested sharply, “and I did go to Hogwarts often, just not when the students were there. I often visited with Hagrid and the staff. Headmistress Macgonagall always makes me feel welcome and Hagrid, well, Hagrid is family.” 

“I apologise, Harry, sir, when I said 'your children', I was actually including Teddy in that,” I said quickly. “I was in Teddy's year,” I responded to his unasked question but querying look. “Head Girl to his Head Boy. I'm a Ravenclaw.” 

He nodded, accepting my apology.

“Harry, I just have one last question for you. If you could go back and re-do your life, knowing all you do now, what would you change? Who would you choose to save?” I asked. In truth this was probably the one question I really had prepared. 

He steepled his fingers in front of himself as he considered my question. It surprised me, the time he took to answer it. “I have been asked this before, you know. I've thought about it long and hard...what would I change. Most people are quick to offer their opinions, that I would go back in time and save my parents, or stop Pettigrew from revealing their location to Voldemort. Some suggest I should stop my dad becoming friends with Pettigrew, too.” 

“Other people say I should go back even further, stop Voldemort from being born, or even conceived. One person suggested if only Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he was born as, was shown kindness and love as a child, he would grow up completely different, and the wars would never have happened.” He paused, thinking. 

“Could I have stopped Cedric Diggory from being killed, or Sirius, or even Albus Dumbledore? The list of could haves or would haves goes on and on. So what would I change?” he asked rhetorically, “If I knew then what I know now...I wouldn't change a thing.” 

“Nothing at all?” I asked, truly surprised. I would have expected him to save his parents or his godfather.

“Well, maybe I would change something in my sixth year,” he amended with a smile, “I'd ask Ginny out much earlier than I did, have more time with her before it all went to hell. Although our daughter loves hearing about our kiss in the common room, in front of all our friends,” he smiled. 

I glanced over at the photo on his desk once again. He did too, then spoke again.. “If I was to change one thing, all that's important to me now, could be gone. It's well documented that I grew up with Muggles who hated anything and everything about our world, and that included me. At Hogwarts I found a place where I belonged, and some of the greatest friends a guy could have. But nothing, nothing, is more important to me than my family.” 

“Raising Teddy, along with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, and the Weasley family, showed me the way a real family should be. And Ginny...” 

He stopped to look at another photo I hadn't noticed before. An old photo of the two of them, perhaps taken around the time of their engagement. They looked so at ease with each other, his arm over her shoulder, keeping her close to him. It was like he was lost in his own thoughts, as he stared at the photograph. “I couldn't have made it through the hardest times of my life without Ginny. Even after the battle – the guilt, the uncertainty...I could so easily have fallen into a depression if it hadn't been for her, reminding me that I had so much to live for. Together we planned a future, together we made a family that I'm damned proud of. And that's what this 'twenty years later' means to me. It means my children are growing up in a safer world that I did, with endless possibilities for their future.” He stopped to take a deep breath, almost as if he had surprised himself with his soliloquy. 

“And where do you see yourself in another twenty years?” I asked. 

“Growing old with Ginny. My kids happy and healthy, maybe a few grandchildren running around. I don't need much. Peace and quiet,” he chuckled. “I'm just a normal man wanting the best for his family.” 

“It sounds nice,” I commented, and decided to let him in on a secret. “Did you know your wife chose me to do this interview?” I asked him. 

He studied me and somehow I managed to meet his gaze without blushing or looking away. “Of course I did. I wouldn't have done the interview otherwise.” 

“You don't think the public are curious about your thoughts on this anniversary?” I asked, surprisingly unsurprised that Mrs Potter had told him about me. I had the feeling there wasn't much this couple kept from each other. 

He shrugged. “The public are curious about what I had for breakfast! Or perhaps I should say, the reporters are. No matter what me and my family do, we can never win. If we give them photos and quotes, we are branded as publicity hungry. If we ask for privacy, we are hounded unecessarily. My wife and I led public lives, we know that, but our children didn't. They are constantly harassed and told lies, simply to get a reaction for the papers. They don't deserve that,” he said fiercely. 

“No, they don't,” I agreed. Some of my colleagues certainly adhered to the Rita Skeeter school of journalism when it came to the Potters. I certainly did not want to get landed in with them. I realised Harry had continued talking. 

“So I chose to limit my conversations to the media strictly to do with my position as Head Auror...until now. You know, I've been inundated with offers to talk about the twenty year anniversary for months now,” he revealed. 

“Then why now...why me?” I asked, astounded. 

“Maybe you should ask my wife,” he suggested. “She's rather fond of you, you know. And that's saying a lot, she doesn't like a lot of people at the Prophet.” 

I beamed at that. When I had first started and seen Ginny Potter sitting close to me in our editors meetings, I was pretty much star struck. She quickly knocked that out of me, in a kind but firm way, as if knowing I was a newbie to this game. I'd been in quiet awe of her ever since, and wanted to know more about her. Plus her arguments with the editors were legendary around the office. 

“I totally understand what she means,” I told him. “When I became a reporter, I wanted to write human interest stories, stories about real people, who have done exatraordinary things. Our world is full of so much wonderful history, and people like you and Madame Granger-Weasley are actually making history.” 

“And people like my wife? She told me you constantly pester her for interviews,” he said knowingly. 

“Pester is such a harsh word,” I said, defensively. “I like to think of it as constant persuasion. Her story could be amazing.” Leader of the rebel group against Death Eaters masquering as professors. Quidditch champion. Married to the most famous wizard in their world. I'm not ashamed to admit that telling Ginny Potter's story is one I would do almost anything to tell. 

“Something you reporters don't seem to understand is, what you call stories is our actual real life,” he reminded me gently, “and sometimes we simply don't want to remember, or talk about the bad times.” Perhaps admonish was a better word than reminded, for I immediately felt guilty. 

He looked at me seriously over the rim of his glasses, and my first thought was that I couldn't lie to this man. Maybe this was what made him so successful as an Auror, eyeing people to confess to crimes. I was just glad he hadn't been my professor at Hogwarts, for surely he would see through every excuse for tardiness and homework not done. 

I swallowed, not wanting to end this interview on a sour note. “I greatly admire both you and your wife. You and your friends changed our world for the better.” 

“Then why don't I read stories about Neville, or Seamus and Dean. Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Parvati and Padma Patil?” he asked rhetorically. 

Because my editor was an arse who simply asked for Potter. Any Potter, it didn't matter who, where or why. A Weasley (or Weasley-Granger) was an acceptable substitute, as well as the newly married Lupins. “I never said I agreed with the kind of stories my editor wants me to write,” I protested. 

“Then perhaps you should,” he said quietly. “We fought so you could have a voice. Use it,” he encouraged. He rose, and I realised the interview was over. 

“Mr Potter...Harry,” I said, rising too. I gathered my quill and parchment and shoved it into my bag. “In light of your mistrust of reporters, would you like to read my story before it gets published?” I offered. 

Again he looked at me, as though he could see right into me. I stood up to his scrutiny. “No, but thank you...perhaps Ginny could take a look.” 

He'd just given me another opportunity to go and talk with his wife. “Yes, sir, I will,” I vowed enthusiastically. 

He chuckled and I felt relieved we were ending the interview on a laugh. “I'll tell Ginny to expect you soon, then.” 

I nodded eagerly and held out my hand. He took it and we shook hands. “Thank you. I do hope you like the interview when it's published.” 

He shrugged, like it really didn't matter. Suddenly his door opened and a young girl ran in, flinging her arms around his waist. “Dad!” 

It was Lily; Lily Luna Potter to be exact. Youngest child and only daughter. “We've been waiting for you for ages!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry, Lil, I had to give an interview to this nice young lady,” he told her, gesturing at me. 

Lily didn't even look at me, she looked up at her dad. “A reporter? Dad!” She seemed horrified and shot me a look of what could only be a scowl in protectiveness of her father. 

“A nice reporter,” emphasised Harry, winking at me. 

She snorted, and I was reminded that she was part Ginny Potter, too. I had heard her make the same sound at our editor's meetings when they were discussing story ideas. 

“There's no such thing,” insisted Lily. 

“Your mum is a reporter,” I reminded her. Harry nodded in agreement with me, to my surprise. 

“My mum writes about Quidditch, not lies about my family,” said Lily, not backing down. She tugged on her father's arm. “ Come on, Dad, lunch. Teddy's outside, can he come too?” 

“If he doesn't mind having lunch with his boss,” teased Harry. 

The three of us walked out of Harry's office, and I saw Teddy Lupin perched on Brenda's desk, talking to her. He looked up as I walked out, and did a double take. “Hey, it's Bonnie, right?” 

I nodded, quelling the impulse to tease him with a ' Wright/right' joke. “Hi, Teddy, it's been awhile. Congratulations on your marriage,” I said. 

“Thanks. Vic and I are very happy, it was a great day,” he said. He looked over my shoulder at his godfather and boss. “Ginny's waiting for us at the Leaky.” 

“Best not keep her waiting too long,” replied Harry. “Brenda, I'm taking my lunch break, back in an hour.” 

Brenda nodded. Harry turned to me. “Bonnie, it was nice to meet you. I hope you got what you came for.” 

I nodded. “I did, thank you again, Harry.” 

He nodded back at me, and then left with Teddy and Lily, looking much more at ease. His hand was over his daughter's shoulder and he talked easily with Teddy. 

“How did it go?” 

I turned to look at Brenda. “Good, I think. I mean, he answered all my questions, but at the end, I felt like I had done something wrong.” 

“You were in there for nearly an hour. Trust me, he would have kicked you out if he didn't like the questions you were asking...or you,” said Brenda. 

“I could have asked him questions all day,” I said. 

“So when is the article going to be published?” asked Brenda. 

“The Prophet is putting out a special edition for the anniversary on the second of May,” I told her. “I guess I should go, get a start on it. Thanks for your help today. I really needed that push at the start.” 

She smiled kindly. “He really is a nice person. I hope you write that in your article.” 

I shrugged and smiled at her. “It was nice to meet you, Brenda.” 

“Have a nice day, Bonnie.” 

I left the office. Harry, Teddy and Lily had already gone, were probably close to the Leaky Cauldron right now where Ginny awaited them. I should return to my cubicle at the Prophet, get a start on the article.

HGHG 

On May Second, I woke early, and grabbed my copy of the Daily Prophet. There it was, in black and white. My story with my byline. I wondered if Harry Potter would even read it, or if Ginny had simply told him it was a nice, well written piece, as she had told me after she had read it. I know he'll never know the impact he had on me that day, just by simply meeting him. 

I didn't know it then, but I never would write Ginny Potter's story. Instead I would interview her and the many people who had been a part of Dumbledore's Army. Yes, I would take Harry's advice and tell their story. Ginny would only answer questions pertaining to the group. She would explain to me then that hers and Harry's story was theirs and theirs alone, and too personal to share with the world. I respected that and respected her.

Harry was the only surviving member of the DA that would refuse to be a part of the book, but he would write a foreword, thus endorsing it and lending credibility to my first solo work. It would become a best seller and the definitive written word of that time.

But that was all still to come. For now, I planned to Apparate to Godric's Hollow for the service, then visit the graves of my grandparents and great grandparents. Maybe I'll even stop by Lily and James' Potter's graves too, just for a minute. To reflect.

I took one last look at the paper before I left. The Prophet had added their most recent photograph of him to my story, and it actually wasn't half bad. He smiled at me and I smiled back. 

I hoped Harry and Ginny Potter did get their peace and quiet someday. He deserved it and so much more. I know he hated the attention, the media intrusion, but he was a hero, albeit a reluctant hero. 

Our world is a better place, and it's all thanks to Harry Potter. 

~end~ 

A/N By a happy coincidence, when I picked up a copy of a 2017 paperback version of 'Quidditch Through the Ages', I was merely looking for a name for my young awestruck reporter. I flicked through and came across the story of the Golden Snitch on page 37 (Australian edition), explaining about Bowman Wright. I wanted Harry and the reporter to have some sort of connection and this provided both (the other being Godric's Hollow) Of course, the added bonus was making Bowman's descendent, Bonnie, who is the much maligned actress who played Ginny Weasley Potter in the movies. 

A big thank you to the guys at the Hinny reddit page for giving me some suggestions for the questions Bonnie would ask Harry. Come check it out and say hi. * reddit.com/r/harryandginny


End file.
